


Pop Culture

by Titti



Series: Pop Culture [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when he thought that students were bad, here comes television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Culture

I should really learn to stay in my room. Instead the Professor says ‘keep an eye on the kids’ or ‘they need your supervision’ or ‘make sure Logan doesn’t create too much havoc’. The truth is that he likes to torture me. However, as a result I’m roaming the hallways.

I sigh as I hear the television on. Some song, fast and annoying, is playing. I only catch the word ‘folk’. Must be some horrible new hit being aired non-stop on MTV. I step into the room and find Logan sitting on a chair. He’s smoking those God-awful cigars and has a beer in his hand. Where did he get that?

On the couch, Rogue is sandwiched between Bobby and Sam. And that has so many bad connotations even in my head. I’m only glad that the girl can’t touch anyone. Peter occupies the other chair.

My eyes finally reach the television. Fuck, fuck, fuck, they didn’t show that on MTV when I was a kid. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?” I ask in my best teacher’s tone.

They all turn to stare at me. The students blush. Well, not really. They don’t seem affected by that naked guy being fucked from behind in a dark alley. Instead, they turn to Logan to see what they should do. Logan looks at me lazily before turning back to the TV.

“Watching TV, Slim. Even with those glasses ya should be able to recognized what the box sending images is.” He blows the smoke out in perfectly circles. The man is such a show off.

“I can see that, Wolverine. I want to know what you’re doing watching porn with students?” And is that guy licking that other guy’s ass. I so didn’t want to see this. Not when students are watching, and I’m *not* getting hard. My pants must be getting smaller..

“Oh, that’s not porn, Mr. Summers,” Rogue replies quickly.

“No, it’s Queer as Folks.” Logan smirks at me. “I betcha have private subscription to showtime.”

My eyes are still on the screen. “You mean, but that’s a coc- and he’s suc- and they’re nak-” I can’t seem to be able to finish a single sentence without feeling the students’ eyes on me. And I will not say cock in front of them. “No, there is no way that this isn’t porn.”

“No, Logan is telling the truth. It’s a very famous show, Sir.” I have the vague notion that Peter is making fun of me.

“Yeah, Bobby likes it very much. Don’t you Bobby?” Sam smiles at Bobby a little too sweet to be real.

“Not as much as you,” Bobby answers back.

“What about you, Rogue? Why are you watching?” There has to be a normal person in this room.

Rogue snorts. “Did you see them, Mr. Summers? Brian is one hot stud and Justin has the sweetest ass.”

Okay, while I don’t know who Brian and Justin are, I can see the tall, brunet fucking the blond boy. And they are not hot, that must be the thermostat that isn’t working again. Because I’m so not getting excited by them.

I hear Logan laugh and turn to him. “What’s wrong with you?”

He shrugs. “Nothing, Slim.” But his eyes drop to my crotch.

That’s it. “That’s it,” I repeat aloud. I walk to the television and shut it off. “Go to bed. Now. You have classes in the morning.”

They say and murmur, but they get up and leave. I turn to Logan. How could he let the kids watch that thing? “Logan?”

“Turn on the TV or I’m gonna watch it in my room.” He swallows some beer. Then, he keeps staring at the blank screen.

“Fine.” I turn it on again and stand right in front of it. “You know this is disgusting.”

“Yah? So why can I smell yer arousal, Slim?” He puts out the cigar on the ashtray and gets up.

“Normal reaction?” Okay, when has my brain stopped working? When all the blood flowed southwards, a little voice tells me.

“Have ya thought about what I told ya last night?” he asks casually.

“I’m not having sex with you, Logan.” He gets up and shut off the TV. “Where are you going now?” I ask me.

“I’m gonna watch in my room. At least, I can jerk off in peace.”

I shake my head as he leaves the room. Where the hell is Magneto when you need him? Can’t even rely on evil mastermind to keep things normal.


End file.
